Suprise, suprise!
by ickyvicky101
Summary: Naruto is searching for Sasuke to spar one day when he recieves the suprise of a life time. Fun ensues. :


The pair circled each other slowly, weighing the result of their next move. The tension between the two was electrifying.

"You're not gonna win this time Sasuke," the blonde haired fox vessel growled. "I've got a secret weapon."

An elegant eyebrow rose in question, "Dobe, nothing you do can possibly hope to defeat me," Sasuke replied with his trademark smirk.

Naruto smiled and allowed a knowing chuckle to escape his lips. _That's what you think Sasuke._

**-Flashback-**

Dammit where is that stupid teme! It's time for our weekly sparring session. Naruto had spent most of the day trying to locate the elusive Sasuke, but to no avail. He was nowhere to be found! Hmmmm…well I guess I could try his apartment naruto thought with a slight tremor of fear. When Sasuke had returned to the village he had expressly told naruto to never go near his place. A threat to certain members of his anatomy had sealed the deal. I have no choice though. He's nowhere to be found! He turned in the direction of sasuke's place and with a gulp began walking. I shouldn't be doing this, I should turn around. I like my dick where it is. But naruto being the dobe that he is ignored his inner warnings and soon was standing in front of sasuke's door. He reached a shaky hand out and knocked on the door. No answer. Hmmm…maybe he's not home. Naruto knocked again with no answer. Hmmm…I'll try the knob, there's no way Sasuke would leave his door unlocked anyways so there is no harm in try…Naruto's though cut off as the door opened. He left his door unlocked….I really shouldn't go in. I should turn around and so spar by myself….I will NOT go inside sasukes house. But of course naruto being naruto couldn't resist the temptation and quickly entered sauskes house and shut the door behind him.

Ok so far so good. No traps or nothing. This isn't so bad. Naruto headed deeper into sauskes house investigating the various knickknacks and things sauske has accumulated over the years. Wow it's so normal in here…I wonder why Sasuke didn't want me in here. Naruto was just investigating the contents of sauskes refrigerator when he heard a low moan coming from deeper in the apartment. Narutos head shot up. What the hell was that….there's someone here, and they sound like they're in pain? Naruto gazed around the corner trying to locate the source of the noise. What if it's Sasuke? He could be hurt…I should check on him. Naruto began down the hallway listening at each door to find the room the noise came from. Naruto neared a door that was partially cracked open and heard the moan again. It was much louder and filled with an emotion naruto couldn't exactly recognize. It didn't sound like pain though. Naruto knelt before the door and cautiously peered in. What he saw shocked him the very core of his being. It was Sasuke and he was NOT in pain.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he gazed at the performance Sasuke was putting on in the room. Sasuke was lying in the middle of his bed; eyes squeezed shut tightly, as his hand worked quickly over his dripping cock. Naruto watched as sasuke's hand slowed down and gave a little twist as he reached the head. His gazed traveled up and watched as Sasuke brutally pinched and twisted his hard nipples and watched as Sasuke threw his head back gasping his pleasure out loud with a loud moan. The slight flush on sasuke's face made the act even more erotic. Naruto gulped and broke out in a light sweat, a light stream of drool dripping from his open mouth. Naruto squirmed as his cock began to fill out in his pants. This has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen Naruto though. His gaze traveling up and down Sasuke's very excited body. Naruto froze when Sasuke moved to rearrange himself on the bed. His eyes followed as Sasuke positioned himself on his knees with his sweet ass in the air. Sasuke quickly resumed his play occasionally glancing down at something on the bed. Naruto was curious as to what he was looking at, but dismissed the idea when Sasuke's other arm began reaching behind himself. Naruto flushed as he realized what Sasuke was about to do. He wouldn't. There is no way Sasuke would enjoy bottoming. But Naruto was proved wrong when Sasuke thrust two spit soaked fingers into himself and began pumping in earnest. Naruto drank in sasuke's moans and groans as he watched those long fingers disappear and reappear.

Naruto's hand crept into his lap and he began rubbing the heel of his hand against his now straining erection. Sasuke's moans became more frequent, louder and longer. Oh my god he's about to cum naruto thought. Sasuke threw his head back and let out a final moan, "Nar…narutoooo." Naruto's eyes flew open in shock as he watched Sasuke empty himself on the bed spread. His shock at hearing his name on those sinfully delicious lips evident because his hand had stopped its motions on its own. Naruto's eyes came unglued from sasuke's trembling aftershocks as he noticed something fall from the bed and on to the floor close enough for him to see. Naruto's body jumped up in shock and he took off out of the apartment. Sasuke was that worked up over a picture of me…he moaned my name…he was so hot…what do I do? Naruto's thoughts were racing as he headed home with a slight limp.

A smirk formed as Naruto realized the first thing he would have to do. He'd have to take care of a little problem in his pants before he could think rationally about anything. So Naruto headed home to take care of his problem and scheme about what to do with this delicious turn of events.

**-End flash back- **

Sasuke's eye twitched as he realized Naruto was up to something. Secret weapon? What could Naruto possibly have on me? Sasuke's eyes flew open in shock as he watched naruto slowly taking off his shirt with a light smirk on his face.

"Dobe what are you doing," Sasuke asked with a hint of a tremor in his voice.

"Well Sasuke, sparing with you always gets me so….hot," Naruto said as he locked eyes with Sasuke and licked his lips suggestively.

Sasuke's body froze in shock as he followed the movement of Naruto's tongue. Sasuke was so distracted he didn't realize Naruto had moved until the dobe had his chest pressed tightly against his back with one arm slung across his waist. Sasuke choked at the feeling of Naruto's grip on his hip. The forceful way Naruto's fingers dug into his hip would leave bruises for days. Sasuke tenses as he felt Naruto's breath on his neck and then beside his ear.

"What's the matter Sasuke, fox got your tongue," Naruto breathed into sasuke's ear.

Sasuke almost melted at the huskiness in the fox's voice.

"Why so flustered teme," Naruto whispered as he rolled his hips into sasuke's supple backside.

Sasuke sucked in a deep gasp of air and let his head fall back on to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was hard and Sasuke could feel it and he was powerless. He didn't understand how Naruto had found out about his secret lust for the fox and right now he didn't care. Naruto was nibbling on his ear and nipping at his neck and Sasuke was taking it all in with low moans of pleasure and sighs of want.

"My, my Sasuke what a responsive little uke you are," Naruto chuckled as he bit down hard on sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he let out a small scream at the pain/pleasure the bite induced.

"Yessss…keep going Naruto," Sasuke whined.

Sasuke began rocking back into Naruto's thrusting hips.

"What happened to our spar Sasuke," Naruto whispered as his hand crept under Sasuke's shirt and up his chest to latch on to a nipple.

Sasuke's breath caught in a silent moan at the feelings Naruto was producing just from playing with his nipple.

"I don't fucking care about the spar dobe, just don't stop," Sasuke bit out.

"Still calling me dobe Sasuke," Naruto muttered. Well were gonna have to fix that.

Naruto powered up and incinerated all the clothing separating him from skin to skin contact with the raven haired beauty that was currently chanting his name in pleasure. He grabbed on to sasuke's already fully hard and dripping wet cock and began stoking Sasuke at a brutally fast pace.

"Na..nar..narutoooo," Sasuke moaned out.

Naruto smirked and began telling Sasuke what he had witnessed in his house a couple days ago.

"I saw you Sasuke; I saw how you brought yourself to climax. I heard you call out my name. I saw the picture, and I want you to know that it was highly arousing."

Sasuke's eyes flew open, "You saw me," he stammered.

Naruto saw me and he's not disgusted…well obviously not Sasuke since he incinerated our clothing and is currently…"Oh yessssss," Sasuke groaned out as Naruto's hand slid brutally over the head of his cock.

Sasuke turned his face into Naruto's neck and began sucking and biting on his neck.

"Keep going naruto, I'm sooo close," Sasuke moaned around Naruto's skin.

His eyes flew open as she was suddenly thrown on to his hands and knees on the ground. "Naruto what the fuck is wrong with…," Sasuke gasped as he glanced over his shoulder.

His eyes grew wide as he took in Naruto's appearance. Naruto's eyes had taken on a red tinge and his markings had darkened. He'd lost control of the fox. Sasuke smirked; this is gonna be more fun than I planned. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto,

"What's wrong dobe, raven got your tongue."

The fox vessel growled and lunged at Sasuke, latching his mouth on to Sasuke's shoulder. He pulled away to growl at Sasuke,

"By the end of this teme, you won't have enough brain power to form a complete sentence, yet alone utter one." Sasuke dropped his head as the husky voice of the fox flowed over him. "Yessssss," he moaned as he dropped on to his arms and pushed his ass up higher, "Pleeeease."

The fox raked his claws down the porcelain skin of Sasuke's back and a tremor passed through naruto at the breathless scream that spilled from sasuke's mouth. Naruto bent to lick the blood streaming from the wounds and savored the intoxicating flavor that added to his already lust crazed mind. He grabbed sasuke's cheeks and pulled them apart. Sasuke moaned and blushed as his opening is exposed for the viewing pleasure of the vessel.

"You're so eager you're twitching Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "You want this bad don't you teme." Sasuke moaned at the degrading words spilling from Naruto's mouth. "Tell me what you want Sasuke," Naruto growled out as he pressed his fingers against sasuke's entrance. "Tell me how badly you want me to fuck your poor little brains out teme," Naruto growled out as he pushed two fingers into Sasuke. Sasuke's head flew back at the feeling of being penetrated and he moaned to the heavens.

"Naruto pleasssseee…." Naruto hummed and added another finger slowly fucking Sasuke, avoiding his prostate.

"Not good enough my raven. Tell me what you want me to do to this oh so willing body of yours." Sasuke groaned at the lack of stimulation and tried to thrust back onto Naruto's playful fingers, but was held in place by Naruto's other hand on his hip.

"Naughty Sasuke, you get fucked how and when I want you too," Naruto growled as he forced his fingers in Sasuke as deep as they would go, rubbing brutally against the secret bundle of nerves inside Sasuke. Sasuke screamed and begged naruto to fuck him.

"Please Naruto, please fuck me now, I can't take it anymore." Naruto's eyes flashed a deeper red at the erotic words that Sasuke screamed and pulled his fingers out.

"As you wish," he growled. Naruto slicked up his painfully hard cock and thrust all ten inches into Sasuke at once. Sasuke screamed out in pain and tried to get the fox to slow down, but it was pointless. Naruto slammed sasuke's face into the ground and brutally thrust in and out of Sasuke. He was out of control and Sasuke braced himself for the ride. After a few thrusts Sasuke adjusted to Naruto's girth and began to enjoy himself.

"Harder dobe," Sasuke gasped out and Naruto increased his pace. Sasuke screamed out as his prostate was repeatedly hit. He tried to reach around to touch himself only to have his arms pinned above his head.

"Mine," naruto growled and grabbed onto sasuke's dripping cock. Sasuke moaned as both his ass and cock were assaulted. He couldn't hold out much longer. Sasuke's whole body tensed and he screamed out Naruto's name as he came harder than he has ever come in his entire life. The fox growled in pleasure as he felt his raven tighten around him in climax. He increased his thrusting and came with a pleasure filled howl, emptying himself into the exhausted body underneath him. Naruto's eyes returned to normal and he collapsed on the sasuke's heaving back.

Sasuke chuckled between pants and nudged naruto to have him roll over.

"What's so funny teme," naruto panted with a tiny smile.

Sasuke smiled, "I won our spar Naruto."

Naruto's eyes flew open in shock, "How do ya figure that teme, you're the one that was clearly fucked into the ground," Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"This is true, but you did all of this as I planned you would." Naruto fell over in shock while Sasuke laughed his ass off.


End file.
